Generally described, a gas turbine engine includes a combustor to produce a flow of hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are directed towards a turbine. The hot combustion gases impart a rotational force on the turbine blades therein so as to create mechanical energy. The turbine blades include end portions that rotate in close proximity to a turbine casing and the like. The closer the tip portions of the turbine blades are to the turbine casing, the lower the energy loss therein. Specifically, when clearances between the tip portions and the turbine casing are relatively high, the high energy combustion gases may escape without producing useful work. Reducing the clearance therein ensures that a larger portion of the thermal energy of the combustion gases is converted to mechanical energy so as to provide increased output and overall efficiency.
There is thus a desire for improved sealing system for use in a gas turbine engine. Preferably, such improved sealing systems may provide increased efficiency in both a turbine and a downstream diffuser while also providing overall increased power output.